


Spander Library Adventure

by malome78



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike meets Xander at the Library. </p>
<p>Strong Language, Mentions of violence. Sexual innuendo. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spander Library Adventure

With the amount of time I spend in libraries, no one would think I would spend some extra time at one. The truth is, libraries, when not stocked almost exclusively with demonic encyclopedias and references, hold access to the most impressive collections of comic books and graphic novels around. Which is how this whole messed up situation happened…

You see, I only intended to make a quick stop over in Oxnard on my glorious road trip. I wanted something to read in my motel along my various stops and I saw through the intra-library exchange that the Oxnard branch of the California Public Library had two Alan Moore graphic novels. I didn’t want to wait to leave until after the Sunnydale received my copies of the “Watchmen” and “V is for Vendetta” so I opted to pick them up on my way out of town.

They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Explains why I am in my own personal version of hell right now. I only intended on making a quick stop at the library, but my piece of shit car decided to die right there. So my 20 minutes tops excursion to Oxnard has taken me close to two months. Buffy and Willow will be starting college soon, and I haven’t even broken past the state lines. I have spent everyday at the library because it’s the only place I can walk to from my motel. That is, other than the Bar/Strip Club/ Buffet that makes up my nightly employment. If that wasn’t cause enough for me to believe I was currently living in hell, the fact I was out of Sunnydale and I still had the bad luck and misfortune to run into Spike clinched it.

I kid you not, the “Bleached Menace” was standing six feet away picking through bins of old books at the Oxnard Public Library sale. Why me? What are the chances that I would be in Oxnard at the same time? Even better, what are the chances that Spike and I would be in Oxnard period? Why is Spike at the library? Why was Spike out in the day? Hell, I tell you I’m in Hell.

Spike took that moment to look up from his stack of books and make eye contact with me. “Oi, what’s all this? What are you doing here whelp?” Spike sneered.

“I could say the same for you. What are you doing at the library anyways? Do you even know how to read? Since when can you walk about during the day?”

“I can read just fine, I’ll have you know,” Spike said, exasperated. “You would think being the Slayers doughnut boy would have made you gain some wisdom along the way, pea brain- it’s raining; no direct sunlight, no burning vamps. How on earth are you not dead yet?”

“I would say it’s good luck, but since you’re here that obviously isn’t true.”

“Do you mind letting me get back to what I was doing or are you going to annoy me to death?”

“What is it you’re doing? I didn’t think the Oxnard library would have any books on 'evil plotting for beginners', or 'how not to have your plans foiled by high schoolers'.”

“I’ll have you know I am plenty evil. I was the scourge of Europe for centuries. Not like you have anything to do with the fact the bloody Scoobies have managed to stop me by luck and brute strength of the Slayer.”

“One fourth the scourge of Europe. How’s Drusilla Spike? You two have a nice reunion or did she drop you for another slimy demon with horns?”

“Listen, Nummy, I don’t see the Slayer for you to hide behind, so unless you want to die, leave me alone and get back to what it was you were doing here and move on.”

“What, and leave you here to do whatever evil deeds you are planning on doing? I’m a good guy remember, defender of the light, Scooby, slayerette…”

“Then stake me if you have the stones. I’m just looking at books, I don’t see how that constitutes an evil plan.”

At this point I started fumbling around in my jacket for a stake. Spike was right; I don’t know why I am standing around talking to a vampire when I could just stake him. Unfortunately, all my stakes were at home, the only thing I had in my pockets was a thong and a bow tie for work later. Plus, there is the whole Zeppo thing. I don’t think I could stake Spike if tried but he doesn’t need to know that.

 

“I can’t exactly pull out a weapon in broad daylight, plus I need to go to work soon and I can’t go in covered in peroxide and ash.”

“Not so tough without the bints around to keep you safe.”

I really didn’t need to stand around and take this, so I just walked away and continued to look through the box of comics for sale. Too bad Spike sensed he hit a nerve and decided to eviscerate it.

“Xander the witless wonder at the library, looking for picture books no less. Figures you don’t have the brains to read a real book. Explains why you are all alone. Did your friends move on to greener pastures and look for new friends now that they’re at university? No time for poor stupid Harris?”

“And what great wordy works of literary genius are you planning on picking up oh great blonde mental giant?” I reached behind him to the stack of books he was shielding. “Jane Austen, Shakespeare, Dickens, and Salinger? Didn’t know you liked the hard stuff Spike. Kind of ruins your punk rock image. What would Billy Idol say?”

“Most musicians are poets first, and the fact I have a brain and the mental fortitude to appreciate books of quality is no consequence of yours. Piss off.”

“Ouch, if I valued your opinion I would be hurt”. Not saying I wasn’t; he was right about Buffy and Willow moving on to find new friends in college. I was scared that they wouldn’t want me cramping their style. The silly townie hanging around the hot college girls was something I didn’t want to think about. Sighing I picked up my stuff and walked to the lady collecting the money from the book sale. It was time for me to walk to work and get on stage anyways.

 

Spike seemed to be satisfied with my silence and followed me over so he could bask in the glow of his success. His pleasure at my depression was short lived, because soon he was back to torturing me.

“What? Now that I took the piss out you don’t want to stick around? No snappy comeback?”

 

“Spike, just leave me alone. I’m going to work.”

“No, this is too much fun. Watching you mope around and sulk away like a kicked puppy. Plus I can’t wait to see where the mighty Scooby works.”

We walked in silence all the way back to the “Fabulous Ladies Night Club”. I silently prayed Spike wouldn’t follow me in. Of course, this is hell, so I know better to get anything I want.

 

PART 2: Spike’s POV

This was shaping up to be a much better trip then I expected. I had only hoped to find some books about Southern Californian history or maybe some books about Sunnydale without the Slayer sniffing around trying to figure out I was looking for the Gem of Amara. Oxnard was far enough away I thought I wouldn’t run into any of the bloody Scoobies, but close enough that I might find something useful. I didn’t find anything relating to the Gem, but I managed to replace copies of some of my favorite books.

Then of course the Whelp showed up and put a damper on my search. Still, he is good for entertainment- so easy to get a rise out of. I could smell the desperation and depression rolling off him in waves. The boy obviously had some poorly hidden insecurity about his friends, which of course I exploited. It was grand fun until I pushed him too far and he clammed up. What fun was tormenting the boy if he wasn’t going to fight back? I followed him hoping he would snap out of it and get some of his fight back.

I never in my wildest dreams thought he was going to lead me to a strip club. I can’t wait to put this bit of information to good use so I can blackmail him out of some dosh. Dru didn’t think I was evil enough, Ha!

The club was ratty and unimpressive. Not worth waiting the hour it took between the boy going into work and the doors opening for patrons. At first I thought the Whelp was just a dishwasher, but that wasn’t the case. I could smell the humiliation and sweat as he practised even from the outside.

I was surprised to see I wasn’t the only man in the club. I couldn’t picture lily white Xander shaking his goods for other men; the boy seemed to be on the straight and narrow path, if you catch my drift. The boy must have a bigger set of stones than I gave him credit for. He also must be more mature than he lets on if he was willing to do what he had to do to keep this job. Either that, or he wasn’t as straight as he let on.

 

It was about 45 minutes before the Scooby made it onto the stage. His breath caught in his throat. The boy wasn’t wearing those garish togs he normally wore but instead had on a pair of tight low slung jeans and a tight white tee shirt. You could see the lad had decent muscles that one would never expect from the usual stuff he wore.

Xander was a sight as he danced slow and seductive to the beat of the music. He kept peeking at me from beneath his thick lashes. Once his tongue slipped out and licked his lips nervously. I had to adjust the bulge forming in my pants at that. Xander continued to sway to the beat as he peeled off his shirt and jeans. Fighting the things that went bump in the night obviously had a positive effect on the boy- he had a nice muscled form, closer to a swimmer's build than a body builder.

I nearly choked on my watery beer as I saw him flirt with both the women and the men. Apparently he knew enough to play on whatever patron was willing to dole out the cash. The boy was good.

I held up a twenty and signalled for him to come over. I would see just how far he was willing to go to make his cash.

 

Part 3: Xander’s POV

I almost tripped when I saw Spike call me over for a lap dance, grinning wickedly because he knew I couldn’t turn him down and keep my job. He was offering more than the other patrons so I couldn’t refuse him without needing to explain myself later. “Sorry I didn’t want to dance for the sexy vampire, he might bite me- No I wasn’t being homophobic, he’s a homicidal killer” wouldn’t go well with the boss. I couldn’t afford to lose the job yet or I couldn’t get my car back. Taking a deep breath I decided two could play this game. If he wanted a lap dance, I would give him one.

I sauntered over and tried to remain confident, which is hard when you are wearing a thong and going to meet an enemy. Spike looked me up and down like I was something decadent being served for dessert. For all I knew that’s what I was for him.

He watched me through hooded eyes as I started to dance for him. I couldn’t help notice his hand on the rather obvious bulge in his jeans. Throwing caution to the wind I moved closer and ground my pelvis against his knees. The surprise on his face was priceless as he parted his knees. I moved into his lap and ground a little bit harder. He threw back his head and panted. I turned and slowly rose so he could get a close look at my ass, and then sat in his lap moving to the beat. Suddenly his hands were all over me. He was stroking my shoulders and then my chest and then finally his hands rested on my hips. He gripped down with bruising strength as he ground his erection against my ass.

Now it was my turn to pant. I turned my head and gasped as I saw his eyes were yellow rimmed and dilated with desire. Who would have thought the big bad would be this effected by me? Feeling bold and powerful I placed a soft kiss on his lips and abruptly stood up as the song ended.

I walked away feeling pretty satisfied with myself without even looking back. I couldn’t believe Spike was that affected by me. I wouldn’t think he was the type to bite pillows in his spare time. I mean, look at the way he followed Drusilla around. I guess after a couple of centuries you need to expand your horizons. Still, I turned him on; the Zeppo, the doughnut boy. It was more likely to see him with someone like Harmony than with me. It was a heady feeling, and I couldn’t wait to make him miserable teasing him with this new information.

I mean, I couldn’t do it in front of the girls since they didn’t know about my slightly bent nature, but what happens in Oxnard stays in Oxnard. I could have some fun making him pay for the comments he made on the way from the library sale. I just had to make sure I had a stake this time.

 

Part 4: Spike’s POV

Bollocks! The whelp knew what he was doing. Not only did he get me all hard and bothered, he left me wanting without looking back. The boy definitely had stones, and I intended of to exact my revenge before draining him dry for leaving me sputtering like a fool.

I caught up with him outside his motel room when he got home from work. Pushing him to the wall with a crushing kiss, I raked my hands under his shirt. I trailed my hands up his chest and then grabbed his nipple and pulled him into his hotel room by it. Muffling his scream with a probing kiss, I broke off.

“Listen, after that stunt you pulled back at the bar I intend to see if your body can catch the check your boldness wrote. I wonder if you shaved as well below the belt as you did your chest.” Xander’s eyes widened and a wave of fear and lust wafted from him. “Hmm, like that idea do you pet? Do your friends know you're bent? How would they feel knowing you were going to get fucked into the bed by the Big Bad?” More arousal seeped from the boy. “Would the Slayer still let you follow her around knowing you were buggered by a vamp?” I whispered in his ear, panting a little even though I didn’t need air. Shows how much the boy was affecting me. “Would Red be as turned on as you hearing about it?”

I turned us and pushed him onto the bed. “This what you wanted. You ready to bend over for me and be mine? Ever had a man before? Am I going to be the first to pluck your cherry?” I ran my hands down his torso to his pants and pulled them off without hesitation. I flipped him over and started running my hands back up his body. I was so hard my erection was straining against my zipper. I freed myself and covered the boy with my body. He was so warm and smelled so good.

I was so lost in my arousal that I almost missed his croak. “Yes.”

“'Yes' what, you bloody git?”

“Yes I want you to fuck me.” I nearly came at hearing this; the slayer's lackey naked on a bed, spread out before me like a Christmas gift and he is saying he is a willing participant.

“Bollocks, you serious?” The whelp laughed at this.

“Would it make a difference if I didn’t? It’s not like you couldn’t overpower me.” The lad had a point. I could take what I wanted and drain him dry before anyone knew he or I were here. If the slayer knew where he was it was obvious she wasn’t keeping a close eye. The room didn’t smell of either chits, and I could tell the boy had been here awhile. For some reason I didn’t want to rape him and drain him, well at least not tonight. It was important to me to have him as a willing partner tonight.

 

“I want to see what that body of yours can do after that dance. I want to see how far you will go tonight. You made a dare when you kissed me and walked away. I want to see if you’re up to finishing where we left off.” I squeezed his erection with the last words and earned a moan in response.

“Oh god yes!” That was it. I took what he was offering and we fucked.

The boy wasn’t a virgin to my surprise. It didn’t take much to loosen him up, but he was still tight. He made delicious sounds while I scissored my fingers in and out of him, stretching him and preparing him. He cursed when I entered him and with each thrust moaned and muttered broken words and praises. When I palmed his erection in time with my thrusts, I was afraid he would bring the neighbors into our rooms, he screamed with such pleasure. When I emptied myself into him, he came with the longest toe-curling orgasm I could remember giving a partner.

It does wonders to a man’s ego to have a partner so responsive and so vocal. It’s the only way I can explain sticking around after sex and talking to the whelp. I felt strangely responsible for the boy. He was so downtrodden before the striptease at the cub, the Whelp reminded me of my human self. I didn’t want to leave the boy in pieces after a shag.

 

“You’re off your rocker, you know that.”

“Um, thank you?”

“It means you’re crazy, you git. Since when do you have sex with men?”

“Since the night of graduation, a guy name Larry,” Xander replied with a shrug. “Since when do you read classic literature?”

“Since I was human, but they weren’t classics then. I use to be a poet.”

“Seems there’s a lot about you that we don’t know.”

“Bollocks. The human and the vampire are never the same.” This was a bad idea. “Whelp, I’ll be seeing you. I can’t stay here and talk about pasts and futures.” I sighed and got up. “Thanks for the shag, but next time I see you I will probably kill you.”


End file.
